I'd Rather Be Left 4 Dead
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: "Listen, this may be hard for you to understand be we are all going to die a painful death and it's your fault." "Dude! I only asked where the bathroom was!" Spring Fountain Valley has been overrun by the infected! Rescue won't come for another two weeks, will these five weird survivors make it? Probably not but we can still laugh at them for trying.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **My second Left 4 Dead story~! I hope you guys like this plot me and a few others put together, and because I can't take anything serious you'll probably find a lot of funny situations.

I mean, don't we all get into funny situations on the game?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Left 4 Dead series, it belongs to Valve.

**Claim: **I own my Ocs and this plot.

Allison Phillips belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

James Hudson belongs to **Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

Melonie Hudson belongs to **nadzuke eno mono**

DJ belongs to **dj73910**

Catherine Mason belongs to **One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue-Before the Infection**

Spring Fountain Valley was a small village located in the outskirts of Fairfield. It was so small that you couldn't find it on most maps. The type of place that it was, was the kind of place where you would drive in, get gas and then leave, never stopping to think of the place.

The small village didn't mind though, it had everything it could need-a shopping market, a library, a medical centre and a school.

Of course there was a cemetery and church too, but the villager's weren't obsessed with that.

It was a place where you could grow up in peace but not somewhere you could actually make a living in life.

Of course, that was before the infection hit.

* * *

**Two Weeks Before Infection**

* * *

**Location: Spring Fountain Valley, Medical Centre**

Carefully placing the needle into the skin, she moved fluently as she stitched the skin back together, ignoring the moans of pain from above her.

"What have you learnt this time Jeremy?" Bright blue eyes stared into scared grey eyes, getting a sniffle in return.

"I'm sorry Doctor Phillips, I didn't mean to go over the field again. But everyone else was doing it!" The eleven-year-old boy whined, trying to gain symphony.

Doctor Phillips narrowed her eyes, "and if they told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

He looked down, eyes shifting away from the adults. "No…"

She sighed before finally pulling the needle away and having a look at her work. The wound, which the boy had gotten after taking his shoes off and trying to climb over a barbed wire, was now closed. There was some dried up blood but she easily took care of that by whipping it off with a cloth.

"Stay off your feet for a while, at least until the injury is fully healed," she said, waving goodbye to Jeremy's parents as they took him away.

Once they were gone, she sighed in relief. It seems a lot of people have been coming to the Medical Centre, but they all seem to complain about feeling ill and coughing. Jeremy was the only exception.

She ran a hand through her short blonde hair before grabbing a nearby hair-tie and putting it into a pony tail. She sat down on her chair, the type that spins, and glanced at a photo place don her desk.

In it was a picture of a man with curly brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. He had a joyful smile on his face, seeming ready to burst from his wheelchair. Holding onto the wheelchair handles was her, when she was younger. In this picture she did not have her wrinkles yet and her hair was much longer.

A found smile came onto Doctor Phillip's face as she gazed at the man. "Tom…"

"Allison, honey, you've been working all day. You should go home now." A vice spoke up, snapping Allison from her thoughts.

She smiled, but it looked bitter, "how can I go home? The love of my life is ill and I have no idea what is wrong with him. For Pete's sake, I'm a doctor."

The nurse placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it's probably just a cold. He'll be well in no time. Now go, I don't want to see you back here until you're at full health."

Allison stood from her chair, grabbing her bag, before bowing her head. "Thank you Penny, I'll see you tomorrow."

Penny just chuckled before waving her hand, "sure, whatever honey."

As Allison walked into the lobby, ready to go home, she noticed that one of the patients looked awfully sick. His skin was practically turning grey, but then she shook her head.

There were other doctors far more skilled then her that could take care of the problem. Right now she needed to go tend to her husband.

* * *

**Location: Fairfield, Burger Tank**

Clyde Weasley was a man who preferred to be at the 'top of his game.' Because of this, most people did not get along with him, mostly because of his rude personality.

However because of his personality, it made his ex-wife, Patricia, divorce him. She ended up having custody over their son, a boy that couldn't stop eating, and got most of the money.

Which made Clyde's personality all the more annoying.

"So, our son is at Mercy Hospital and you won't even help pay the bills? I cannot believe this…wait, yes I can. You were always this selfish." Patricia growled, glaring at the black haired man that sat across from her.

Clyde scoffed, making sure to wink at a near by waitress before regarding his ex-wife with boredom. "He's _not_ my son anymore. Besides, you took most of my money, where am I supposed to get some from?"

Patricia stood up, her chair making a loud ~CLANG~ sound as people turned to regard them curiously. "You selfish BASTARD! He is sick, he might have that stupid flu that people are going on about! I just CANNOT believe how SELFISH you are! Good day Clyde, I expect those bankers will be taking action soon, I know that you haven't been paying your bills."

She then grabbed her purse and left the restaurant, the people still staring at Clyde. Clyde hissed at them, getting mixed looks before he too left the restaurant.

It was true. Clyde owed a lot of people money but every time he tried to get a job people would turn him away because of his actions.

"They wouldn't understand anyway," he mumbled. He was then brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone collide into him.

Looking at the perpetrator he hesitated at yelling at them. They seemed to look really ill and it looked like the person wasn't even aware of what he did.

Clyde watched as the man staggered past him and shrugged his shoulders.

"People these days…"

* * *

**Location: Spring Fountain Valley, Library**

If there was one thing that brought calmness to Steven, it was books. Books could listen to you as you ramble to them. Books could not talk back. Books can take you to an alternate reality full of knowledge and wonders.

That was the life for Steven Hawkeye, the librarian.

Today was a quiet day in the library, there were only a few people in either studying or just reading. Steven used this time to sort the books out, make sure to put them alphabetically.

Some ladies nearby giggled at how the much enthusiasm the black-skinned man was showing doing his job. His green eyes were sparked in happiness, hidden behind plain glasses as his shaggy brown hair framed his face.

You would think that Steven was lonely, being the only one to work at the library, but he was alright. His only family, older sister Laura and her son David, were living in New Orleans so they couldn't see each other much.

As everyone settled into their own worlds, the peace was disturbed when a man barged into the library.

He looked frantic, his hand covering his mouth.

"Are you alright, sir?" Steven asked but recoiled when the man throw up on the floor. Some people covered their mouths in disgust while Steven noticed that the vomit was a weird shade of green.

The man looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Steven sighed before smiling at the man, "it's alright. This isn't the first time. I'll go and get a mop. You should go and see a doctor."

The man nodded before practically fleeing the scene.

After cleaning up the mess, Steven went back to sorting the books.

Though he was still curious about the new sickness that was hitting the village.

* * *

**Location: Fairfield, Mercy Hospital**

A 17-year-old girl stood leaning against a wall in Mercy Hospital. She looked at all the patients boredly before sighing.

She brushed her red hair away from her hazel eyes, thinking about possibly getting a haircut.

She was jolted out of musings when her phone rang. She pressed the answer button before putting the small device near her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Have you got the medicine yet?_" A hoarse voiced asked, causing the girl to narrow her eyes.

"James, there are tons of people here! It's going to take a while before I actually get a chance to talk to one of the doctors." She replied, mouthing 'sorry' when one of the patients glared at her.

"_Well okay then ~cough~ I was just checking. And when you do get there, ask the doctor to check you too, Riley. I don't want both my little sisters ill."_

Riley scoffed, a smirk curling onto her face. "You're the one who is sick, not me. Wait, are you smoking again?"

"…"

"Dude! You're in Melonie's room too! Have you no shame?!"

"_Hehe, you know I do it daily and I'm not going to stop ~cough~."_

"Put Melonie on the phone, I don't want to hear your evil voice anymore."

"_Whatever."_

* * *

**~Location Switch-Hudson Household~**

James chuckled as he heard his younger sister start to curse him out. He blew some of his long messy brown hair out of his face, his hair being long enough to cover right side of his face.

He held out the phone to a young girl that was thirteen-years-old, near enough fourteen. She had dyed pink-hair, persuading her brother to do it for her. Of course you wouldn't be able to tell that because recently her hair had been turning pale.

Taking the phone, young Melonie Hudson smiled. "Hello Riley, what's Fairfield like? ~cough~"

"_It's…big? I guess. Heh, I haven't had time to look, I need to pick up some medicine for you and turd head."_

Melonie looked down sadly, leaning into James when he placed an arm around her. "Do you think I've gotten it because of my illness?"

Riley sighed on the other end. _"Don't worry Melonie! It's just a stupid cold, you'll get over it soon."_

Melonie cheered up a little, "I will?"

"_Sure you will! And then you can go back to school~!"_

Melonie had to hold the phone away as another cough came out of her throat. She passed the phone back to James before curling up in bed. James walked out the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

"So you'll be back in two weeks?" He asked, taking another puff of his smoke.

"_Yeah, I have to stay here and catch up with my college studies. Though I will send the medicine down as soon as I can."_

"You be careful, okay?"

"_Sure, see ya in two weeks."_

He held the phone for a while, even though Riley had hung up. He then went downstairs and placed the phone back where it belonged.

And just as he did the door opened and his two best friends walked in.

The first was a 21 year old man called man called Jonathon or as most people called him, DJ. He usually wore hoodies most of the time, because they were much easier to wear.

The other was Oliver, a 19-year-old guy just like himself. He dirty blonde short hair and turquoise eyes. He, like DJ, also wore hoods. Though he wore a hoodie so that he could play his favourite sport-parkour. He even taped down the sleeves and sweatpants.

James sometimes called them the 'Hoodie Squad.'

"So, who were you on the phone too?" DJ asked, jumping onto the couch and relaxing.

James raised an eyebrow, putting his finished cigarette in the bin before lighting another one up. "How do you know I was on the phone?"

"Because, you had that look on your face as if you were worried about something. Naturally you were also looking at the phone."

James laughed, "it was my younger sister, Riley."

DJ burst out laughing, looking over to Oliver, who had turned away at her name. "Oh, the one who has a crush on Oliver."

"Shut up man," Oliver hissed.

James rolled his eyes, batting DJ's feet off of the couch before taking a seat himself. "Yeah, her. I don't even know what she sees in you."

Oliver raised his hands in defeat, "what is this? Pick on Oliver day?"

The other two laughed before setting up a game on the Xbox.

Little did they know of what was going to happen…

* * *

**Location-Just outside of Spring Fountain Valley-Near the Gas Station**

Running as fast as she could, Catherine Mason ran past the Gas station, ignoring the curious looks she got from the workers.

"Was it me or was she bleeding?" Asked one of the workers.

The other shrugged, "who knows. Better yet, why'd you think she looked scared?"

The first worker also shrugged his shoulder before suddenly catching sight of another person approaching the station.

This person had really pale, with a tinge of grey, skin and blank, almost white, pupils. This person was a male, obvious signs of that would be the fact that he was topless. Also he seemed to have some rashes on his skin.

"Hey you, what you doing out here shirtless? It's friken cold outside!" The second worker chided, grabbing the attention of the young man.

The man gave no reply back but he hobbled over to the nearest worker.

It was then that it happened.

The man grabbed hold of the worker and sunk his mouth onto his neck. The worker freaked out, bashing the man away. The man banged into a pole, going unconscious immediately.

"What the heck was that about?" The second worker yelled, checking his friend over.

"I have no idea, must have been going crazy."

* * *

**So this is just what life was like before the main infection hit. You can see traces of it here~**

**-Spring Fountain Valley is a fictional village that I made**

**-Burger Tank is a fast food restaurant used in the L4D series, it's where the final bit in 'Hard Rain' takes place.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	2. Ew! Sick People!

**A/N: **I was planning to take a while to update this but I decided to post it now, so I'm sorry if the chapter is crappy.

**Thanks to:**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**dj73910**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**Hanstrantdgw**

**Yanelle**

**BritishWaffleSyrup**

**Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

Allison Phillips belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Catherine Mason belongs to **One Hell Of A Ninja**

DJ belongs to **dj73910**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Left 4 Dead series or the 'Do you like my sword' song.

**Claim: **This plot and my Ocs belong to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One-Ew! Sick People!**

* * *

**One Week After Infection**

* * *

**-Philip Residence-**

It's been a week since Allison left the Medical Centre to take care of her husband. But during that time, Tom had managed to lock himself in a separate room and warned her not to come in.

"Tom, please let me. You're sick, I can help you." She begged, concern in her voice with a tinge of fear.

"No Allison ~cough~ I don't want you to catch this disease. It isn't just some cough, it's changing things."

Allison blinked in confusion but before she could ask any further, she heard thumping sounds from her front door. Sighing, she placed the freshly made coffee and teak cakes besides the door Tom was hiding behind and headed downstairs.

She opened the door but recoiled back when she was almost hit in the face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to open the door so fast!"

Stood in front of Allison was a small girl, probably only around twelve-years of age. She had long red hair, most likely the young girl's favourite attribute, and green eyes. Dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a black dress over it, the girl was adorable-in Allison's opinion.

Allison instantly knew who this girl was and wondered why a girl like her was doing at her house.

"Catherine Mason? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking worried at how unresponsive the child looked.

"They're gone…" she mumbled, her eyes looking down.

"Who are gone?" Allison asked but before Catherine gave her a response, she noticed something odd about the streets.

The people hanging around were standing around as if they had nothing better to do. Some were actually throwing up on the streets but the other people didn't seem to care.

The odd things about them was the glazed look over their eyes, their pupils not white.

"What is going on…?"Allison mumbled but Catherine seemed to look at them with a wary look.

Suddenly one of them, a man, passed gas right there and then.

It got more awkward when _everybody_ suddenly shot their heads up and looked at the man, who also seemed to be looking for the source of sound. And then everyone ran right at him, screeching before suddenly tearing him apart.

Allison froze, her eyes wide with horror. Why would anybody attack a person who just farted?! It made absolutely no sense.

"See…they're not human anymore."

Allison looked at Catherine with curiosity before shaking her head. "Lets get you to the Medical Centre, I can see traces of blood on you."

Catherine looked nervous about that, practically shifting her eyes to where the man used to be before being killed. Luckily the other people seemed to have moved on, probably hearing another sound.

Allison quickly walked into the house and went upstairs. She changed into her work uniform-a short sleeved-white buttoned shirt and white trousers with slip on shoes.

She then saw a bat leaning against the wall near the window. Before Tom was confined to a wheelchair, he used to play baseball a lot. Remembering what happened before, she grabbed the bat.

It was for safety after all.

She then walked back out the room, noticing the tray of food was missing. She gently knocked on the door.

"Tom, I'm going to the Medic Centre, please don't let anyone else in."

"…."

She sighed again before walking downstairs, grabbing the front door keys and going outside. She shut the door, locking it before turning to Catherine.

Catherine seemed relieved that Allison had brought the bat.

"Okay Catherine, lets go the Medic Centre."

* * *

**Outside the Gas Station-**

Clyde growled, kicking his car for the seventh time. His once clean black shirt and trousers were covered in a weird green substance. He had a few cuts on his faces and in his left hand he clutched a Pump Shotgun.

It had all started a few days ago when he had went to see Patricia about a few things (like trying to get money off of her) but then she had started to act different and the next thing he knew was that she was trying to kill him, a blank look in her eyes.

Naturally he had grabbed his Pump Shotgun from his car, he never leaves his Pump Shotgun alone, and shot her.

From there he had discovered that everyone was like her. He felt sick with himself in a way because he actually _enjoyed_ shooting people. For all he knew, this was just a breath side affect of the illness going around.

This was all Ceda's fault, he decided.

Anyway, as soon as a path was cleared he had dived into his girl and drove the heck out of there. He shook his head, not wanting to think of what happened _after he left his ex-wife's home._

Looking over to the Gas Station, he groaned when he noticed that the people there also looked like his wife-sickly skin, blank eyes and low groaning noises.

Clyde needed therapy after this.

Unfortunately for him, the place was overrun with the sick people, so he decided to venture further into the small village of Spring Fountain Valley and hoped that there would be a working car he could use.

Venturing passed the sick people, shooting any of them that were stupid enough to come near him, he made his way through the empty streets. He passed a Medic Centre and a school, not really interested in them.

He was about to continue on when he heard a yell. Turning around, he saw a black man surrounded by the sick people in front of library. He debated leaving him, this man had nothing to do with him when the man saw him.

"Help! Please! I beg you!"

Clyde decided that leaving him would be a good option.

"I have food in the back!"

Right after he saved him and grabbed some food.

Turning to the sick people, a dark grin curled onto his face. "Go tell Hell rat bags!"

He shot them all down, the sickly people moaning in pain before collapsing, some of them missing their heads.

The dark skinned man sighed in relief before turning to Clyde with a thankful smile.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Steven-"

"Yeah, don't care. Where's the food?"

Steven felt this eyes twitch. _'Oh no, I was saved by an asshole.'_

"Right this way…sir?"

"My name is Clyde, don't forget it or else."

"Alright then…."

* * *

**Spring Valley Main Street-**

"Do you like my sword, sword, sword? My diamond sword, sword, you cannot afford, afford, afford my diamond sword, sword, sword!"

Walking down the street, with this headphones in his ears, DJ sang to his favourite song. Oblivious to the world around him.

He failed to see the crashed car that was on fire or the group of sick looking people feasting on what appeared to be a dead corpse.

He did, however, notice one of the sick people hobbling over to him. It was a woman, probably in mid-thirties with ratty black hair and blank eyes. Her once white shirt was covered in blood as was her blue skirt. Pieces of her flesh appeared to be missing.

'_Rapist!'_ was the first thought that entered DJ's mind, who had turned his music player off after it ran out of batteries.

The woman gave of a shriek before diving for him, luckily he managed to roll out of the way in time.

"Geez, people are so weird these days." He muttered, dusting himself off.

He was not, however, prepared when the woman dived for him again. He tried pushing her off but she had a vice like grip. From being so close, he could smell something rotten about her and it appeared as if her skin was decaying.

Eventually he managed to ram his arm into her chest causing her to fall backwards. He smiled in relief before he heard a loud shrill sound go off.

He had pushed that woman into a car, with an alarm. Everyone who had been stalking around, suddenly snapped their heads towards the noise.

Have you ever had the feeling that everyone in the room as looking solely at you, well DJ now knows the feelings. Except he is not in a room, he's outside and it's not people staring at him, it's sick cannibalistic people staring at him.

And it is NOT good.

* * *

**Entering Spring Fountain Valley-**

Riley was not in a good mood. You could tell by the look on her face-an expression of contemplating murder.

You see, her college professors had told her that she should take more easier courses and that she was not going to get far in life. Also, she had lost contact with her brother and little sister. They just weren't answering the phone.

So to get away from her college professors and to see her siblings, she decided to head home early.

Of course as soon as she entered the village, she shivered. There was something off about the place and Riley did not like it.

Shifting gears on her motorbike, Riley drove further into the village when suddenly someone wondered into her path. She stopped her motorbike in time, sighing in relief before glaring at the person in front of her.

"Watch where you are going next time asshole! I could have crashed into you! I do not want to go to jail for running over an idiot."

Poor person, Riley was releasing all her anger on him.

After calming down, she took in the appearance of the person. It was a boy, probably around the same age as her with sickly pale skin and blank eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it and black trousers with shoes. His brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail but his fringe framed his face.

He looked at her before groaning and hissing at her. She blinked, noticing that his arms could not reach her because he was being held back by the front of the motorbike.

It was actually funny. it was like those times when a person holds a cookie to high for you to reach but you want that cookie.

Eventually the man snorted and turned to walk away which annoyed Riley. "Hey! Get back here and continue doing what you were doing before buddy!"

He glanced at her again but made no move to go near her. Without thinking, she reached into her bag and brought out a squeaky yellow toy ball and threw it at him.

It bounced off his head and both of them watched it roll away from him. The boy picked up the squeaky toy, sniffed it then chewed on it. It made more squeaky sounds, which seemed to make him happy.

He then turned to Riley, who was creeped out that he was playing with a _dog toy_, and smiled.

"I must be having a bad day," Riley mumbled.

But her thoughts were broken when a loud alarm went off. The man didn't seem to care about the noise, to busy fiddling with the squeaky toy but Riley watched gob smacked as people seemed to pop out of nowhere and rush towards the noise.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY DIAMOND SWORD!"

Riley blinked, "Huh? That sounded like James's friend, DJ, I think. Well better ask him why everything's been so weird."

With that, Riley started her motorbike again and rove off towards the source of the sound came from.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired man watched her go before silent following after her. Still clutching the squeaky toy.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the new chapter, sorry if it's short but I needed to get this bit out of the way. Next update will either be Wednesday or Thursday.**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	3. Tongues!

**A/N: **Hello, this chapter was hard to right but it's L4D, zombies will be zombies.

**Thanks To:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Devin Trinidad**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Yanelle**

**dj73910**

**Hanstrantdgw**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Left 4 Dead series

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

James Hudson belongs to **Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

Allison Phillips belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Catherine Mason belongs to **One Hell Of A Ninja**

DJ belongs to **dj73910**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two-Tongues!**

Nearing the area she heard DJ from, Riley couldn't help but notice the bodies lying around the ground. She then rolled her eyes.

"Damn street performers, they'll do anything to get attention."

She was still a little peeved that the toy she had gotten for her brother was now in the hands of a maniac. She had gotten the toy just for James, to convey how she felt about his twelve years of bullying her streak.

Eventually turning a corner on her motorbike, she came across a large crowd surrounding the sound-which Riley saw was a car alarm-and DJ. Turning her motorbike off, she hoped off and began making her way over.

That's when she noticed that the people in the crowd all had sickly pale skin, dark eyes and boils on them. She cringed, backing away.

"Ew, more sick people."

It was then that DJ, who was pushing another sick person away from him, noticed Riley. A large grin curled onto his face. "Hey Riley! Long time no see!"

She saw his lips move but couldn't hear what he said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

That was probably a big mistake. The sick people had not taken noticed of her at first but when they heard her make a sound, they knew she was more prey to feast on.

Riley blanked as she noticed some of the sick people turn to her, growls and moans spilling out of their now blood covered mouths. She raised her hand in a sign of peace but it looked as though these people didn't care.

Meanwhile another sick person dived for DJ, but DJ managed to dodge the attack by just a hair. It was then he realized it was the same sick woman who attacked him at first. It then dawned on him…

"Riley! These are zombies! Real life zombies!"

Riley froze for a second before suddenly turning around and running for it. The sick people, zombies, gave chase. Riley knew she had to find a way to lose the zombies, get to DJ and then somehow get them both out of there. But these zombies would not give up.

It was then that she tripped over a nearby pipe, causing her to fall onto the ground, hard. She groaned and then screamed when one of the zombies jumped on her. Before it could sink it's teeth into her flesh, she grabbed the pipe that had tripped her and whacked it across the zombie's face.

Rely watched disgustingly as the zombie's head flew off, blood dripping onto her. She knew she had no time to complain though, because more zombies came.

"If I could do damage like that…"

A smirk crawled onto her face before she gave a war cry and dived into the zombie pile, whacking any of the infected that tried to snag her. Eventually she made it to where DJ was, the path she had made disappeared as more zombies showed up. She breathed heavily before cursing.

There was a pipe next to Dj's feet, which made her growl more.

"I just realized something," she said.

"What?" DJ asked.

"There was a pipe beside you the whole time. You could have used that to make your way to me, then we'd be near my motorbike."

DJ snorted, "as if. If I'm taking zombies down, it will be my awesome diamond sword."

"You don't have a awesome diamond sword, remember?"

DJ looked at her In confusion before rolling his eyes. "I may not have one now, but I will soon."

Riley didn't bother responding because the zombies were practically surrounding them. Riley bashed the zombies back with her pipe while DJ simply dodged and attacked with his fists. He still stood by his awesome sword idea.

'We're going to die.' Riley thought, squealing when some zombie flesh practically squirted on her.

All hope seemed to be lost, Riley knew that she couldn't keep whacking the zombies back and DJ would eventually get tired of fighting.

She contemplated giving up, it seemed like the only option but fate decided that it had other plans.

At the top of a building that was above them, a figure stared at them. A few coughs burst out of his throat before he leaned his head forward and shot out his tongue.

However his tongue was much, much, longer then a normal tongue.

The tongue sped down the building towards the survivors, who were too busy fighting the zombies to notice.

They only noticed when the tongue wrapped around the both, pressing them back-to-back before both of them were yanked up the building.

Riley screamed while DJ started singing, he was enjoying this after all. Unfortunately, although the tongue was strong-proven by the fact that it could lift a person, it could not handle both weights of the survivors. So instead, the figure swung his tongue and threw them down a zombie-free alleyway.

The landing was painful but DJ was quick to recover. He pulled Riley up and quickly dragged her down the alleyway, all the while not looking at the figure on the roof.

If he had, he would have seen the figure smirk before pulling out a cigarette and taking a poof.

"This should be interesting -cough-."

* * *

**With Allison and Catherine-**

Finally arriving at the Medical Centre, the girls sighed out in relief. There were more of those people around but when a car alarm had gone off in the distance the sick people had run off towards it.

There were still some around but it only took some encouragement from Catherine and a big whack from Allison's bat to take them down.

Looking around, Allison stepped into the now deserted building and gasped. Corpses lay on the floor, half eaten while furniture was turned over. Distant groans echoed around.

"Oh dear, this is not good." Allison whispered but ventured on. She came here to check on Catherine's state after all.

The halls were empty which was good news for Allison and Catherine. They walked into Allison's office which was miraculously left alone.

Catherine took a seat on a chair while Allison began searching through her medical items. But before anything else could be done, the door burst open and someone began limping in.

Catherine could see that it was another sick person but when Allison saw the sick person she felt herself freeze.

"Penny?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT

But hey, at least I updated.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	4. Colliding

**A/N: **I wish they would bring back the old cartoons but nowadays they would probably think they were too 'violent' for little kids.

**Thanks to:**

**Devin Trinidad **

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**dj73910**

**Hanstrantdgw**

**Yanelle**

**Nadzuke eno mono**

**The Knight Of Blood**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**BritishWaffleSyrup**

Allison Philips belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Catherine Mason belongs to **One Hell Of A Ninja**

Dj belongs to **dj73910**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Left 4 Dead series

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belong to me~!

**Note: **I edited the last chapter and also realized that I should have put 'Penny' instead of Patricia. It's been fixed now!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three-Colliding**

"Penny?"

The only response Allison got from her friend, who know looked like a living corpse, was a growl before the woman lunged. Catherine and Allison quickly moved away, back further into the room.

Instead of the sweet caring nurse, Penny was now looking blood crazed. Her once neat brown hair was now greasy with blood stains. Her white uniform was now dirty with pieces of flesh hanging of it. Her brown eyes were now sickly gray and cloudy.

Penny gave off more animalistic growls before flinging herself at them. Allison felt something against her leg and saw it was her bat.

She quickly grabbed it and whacked Penny with it. Without giving Penny a chance to recover, Allison bashed her over and over.

Eventually Penny collapsed on the floor, dead.

"See," breathed Catherine, "they're not even human anymore!"

Allison did not reply, instead she looked down at her friend in sorrow.

* * *

**With Steven and Clyde-**

Clyde grumbled to himself while looking around the safe room. Well supposedly it was a safe room but it looked like the librarian had used it for book keeping.

He could have left this place already but he just had to take on the man's offer. Now the place was probably swarming with sick people.

But there was one advantage.

"I've got the radio working!" The black man cheered, getting a nod of approval from Clyde.

"Good, now lets use it while we can."

Steven nodded before testing the radio stations. Eventually he managed to get into contact with another person, who happened to be a part of the military.

"How many survivors are there?" The military man requested.

"I don't know, so far it's been Clyde and me." Steven replied, getting silence in return.

"I see…Help will be there in two weeks-"

"Two weeks?! You mean we have to wait in this zombie-eating village until you decide to rescue us?!" Clyde yelled, bellowing into the radio.

"I'm sorry but there are other places we must evacuate first. Just make sure that you stay safe."

With that said the communication ended. Steven wailed to himself while Clyde grinded his teeth.

"Should have left straight away."

* * *

**Somewhere in the village-**

All was silent in the village of Spring Fountain Valley, besides the moans and groans of the infected. But the peace didn't last for long as a loud thumping sound rang around.

Suddenly a loud 'ROAR' echoed out.

Common infected shivered, even they still had some brain cells to know that going near the thing that made that noise was a bad idea.

A certain zombie chewing on a squeaky toy shot his head up in fear before scurrying away.

* * *

**With Riley and DJ-**

"Did you hear that?" Riley asked, looking around shakily. She had been doing that ever since the tongue incident.

Dj blinked at her before sniggering. "That's probably someone's stomach yelling 'must feed on Riley'~"

Riley snapped her head towards him, "What?! They want me?! I mean it's understandable with me being sexy and all, but why?!"

Dj chose not to answer simply because he loved the paranoid look that came upon her face. Man he loved screwing with people.

"Oh look Riley, that zombie wants to kiss you!"

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Above them prowling on the roof was a hooded figure. It was lucky that he found two people to pray on but for some reason eh felt annoyed at Dj. Both of the prays looked familiar to the hooded man but before he could think more on it the hunger pains came back.

Meanwhile Dj had his own thoughts to think about. You see, unknown to Riley, Dj had been keeping a secret fro m her. Something that probably would have made a difference if revealed then….

* * *

**With Allison and Catherine-**

"Okay, so my diagnosis has come back and these people aren't just sick. They've practically mutated!" Allison exclaimed but noticed that Catherine had no idea what she was saying.

Allison rolled her eyes, "they're zombies."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Zombies?! Oh god, we're going to get eaten alive!"

Allison approached the girl and hugged her. "It's alright Catherine. The supermarket has a safe room."

Catherine looked at her with a blank look. "How did you know that?"

"Everyone knows it, it's where Mr Jenkins goes to cry everytime his wife turns off the football channel."

"…"

* * *

**With Clyde and Steven-**

"So there is literally nothing in here besides books? How the heck will we survive in here for two weeks, let alone a day?!" Clyde yelled, scaring Steven.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know there was going to be an outbreak like this? I've been spending the whole week checking on books!"

Clyde grumbled before heading to the safe house door, making sure to grab his gun on the way, and opening it/ Steven let out a shriek before seeing the serious look Clyde sent him.

"Come on, we're going to the supermarket to get supplies."

* * *

-**With Dj and Riley-**

The two young adults looked around before sneaking into the large building that had the sign 'Spring Fountain Valley Supermarket.' Once inside, both of them sighed out in relief.

"Do you think we lost him?" Riley asked, glancing through one of the shop's windows.

"I hope so, that thing can leap!" Dj replied, grinning.

At least both of them managed to get to safety.

* * *

-**With Allison and Catherine-**

On the way to the Supermarket, which was not long from the Medical Centre, Catherine and Allison made sure to keep their eyes peeled. It seems that all the zombies in the area had fled, like something had scared them.

Whatever it was, the girls did not want to run into it.

Turning a corner which would lead them to the Supermarket, seeing the sign from where they were, they suddenly froze when they heard a growl.

Looking above, they saw a hooded figure leap down from the roof, ready to pounce on them. Thinking fast, Allison grabbed Catherine and ran to the supermarket. The strange hooded figure right behind them.

then doors were right in front of them now and the hooded figure saw this. He growled before launching himself at them, but both of them ducked causing the man to crash into the doors. He laid on the ground, dizzy.

Not wasting the opportunity, the girls ran into the Supermarket.

Only to run into Dj and Riley, who both yelped before landing on the ground. The four of them groaned in pain.

It's at this point that Steven and Clyde suddenly run into the Supermarket, a large figure with a very big arm chasing after them.

The only person who spoke at that moment was Dj.

"YES! NOT THE ONLY MAN ALIVE!"

* * *

**A/N: **And so the survivors meet and now have to deal with a dazed Hunter and a Charger!

Till next Thursday!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	5. Teamwork

**A/N: **Beep Beep!

**Thanks to:**

**Nadzuke eno mono**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Yanelle**

**The Knight Of Blood**

Allison P belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Catherine belongs to **One Hell Of A Ninja**

DJ belongs to **dj73910**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Left 4 Dead series

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belong to me.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Four-Teamwork**

No time for introductions, Clyde began firing his rifle at the mutated creature, who was currently stuck in the door.

"Quick, we need to find something to stop that creature," Allison ordered and immediately everyone set off around the store to find something that could be used as a weapon.

The isle Catherine ran down was full of toilet paper, which unless the creature had bladder problems, was not going to solve anything.

Dj's isle was full of the latest TVs, which although entertaining, was not a weapon.

Riley's isle was full of Barbies, which she found terrifying and ran away screaming.

The isle Allison chose was food products.

However, Steven managed to arrive in the staff room where a pistol lay on the table with a few bullets. Without thinking, he grabbed the pistol and dove back over to the creature and Clyde.

The monster managed to free itself from the door, though it looked worn down from all the shots it had been given. It was about to charge for Clyde, who cursed when he realized that he ran out of bullets, when the creatures head exploded.

Everyone rushed back to the main entrance to see that it was Steven who had shot the creature, right in the head.

The group were in awe while Steven was shivering. He couldn't believe that he had done that.

"Well, it seems you aren't completely useless," Clyde said.

"I found the safe room," Catherine piped up and the group went off to go into it. As soon as they arrived at the red-steeled door room, they got in and bolted it up.

It was then that introductions were done.

"My name is Allison Philips, I was a doctor until the outbreak." Allison said.

"My name is Catherine Mason," Catherine added,

"Yo, the name is Dj!"

"Hi, I'm Riley."

"Hmph, Clyde."

"H-hi, I'm Steven, local librarian."

After hearing Allison's name, Riley perked up. "Hey, you had a patient called Melonie, right?"

Allison looked deep in thought before smiling, "ah, yes. She was such a pleasant girl. Oh, you must be her older sister!"

Riley nodded enthusiastically, "I am! Have you seen her around?"

Allison shook her head. "I have not I'm afraid, from what I heard she had been taken out of our care early by her older brother."

"James," Riley growled.

Meanwhile, Dj after getting over his excitement that there were other men, attempted to talk to them. However, he did not get responses he liked.

"Leave me alone kid, I don't communicate with brats," Clyde grumbled, cleaning his rifle.

"D-did I do that? K-killed that m-monter?" Steven mumbled, to lost in his thoughts to talk to DJ.

"Oh man, I get stuck with a jerk and a loony," he moaned.

"Is your friend always like that?" Catherine asked Riley, who simply shook her head.

"No, most of the time he's whining about not having a diamond sword."

Allison stood and clapped her hands, grabbing everyone's attention. "I think it's in our best interest to stick together for now. We don't know if there are any other survivors."

"Clyde and me managed to get in contact with the military, they said help would arrive in two weeks," Steven muttered.

Allison smiled, "Okay, we just need to survive during that time. I think we should head to my house, I have proper medical supplies and my husband is still alive."

"The school would be a good place to hold out until help comes, it's the tallest building in this village." Riley piped up, "also, my house is on the way and I want to check on my stupid brother and little sister."

Unknown to Riley, Dj had looked away with a blank look at the mention of her family.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan."

With their goals set in mind, the group fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **It's getting harder to right this but I will not give up!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	6. Tom, Are You Okay?

**A/N: **Hehehehehehe

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Devin Trinidad**

**Hanstrantdgw**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**One Hell Of A Ninja**

**The Knight Of Blood**

**Yanelle**

**AddXC92**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Left 4 Dead series

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Oc

Allison Philips belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Catherine Mason belongs to **One Hell O A Ninja**

Dj belong to **dj73910**

'Smoker' belongs to ? (Not revealing yet)

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Five-Tom, Are You Okay?**

The following morning, the survivors finally took a look in the room they were in. There were some sleeping bags, which they had used, some left over food from yesterday, a pile of weapons (why are there weapons here?!), some health kits and ammo.

Allison and Steven, being the only other two adults in the group that didn't have a proper weapon, exchanged their weapons for a P220 Pistol (Steven) and a Magnum Pistol (Allison). Allison gave her bat to Riley, telling her "keep onto it, I don't know if I can handle guns."

Dj once again refused the weapons, he was certain that he would get his diamond sword, much to Riley's annoyance.

And all the adults simply refused to give Catherine a weapon, making her pout.

"I remember when I was your age, the adults treated me the same," Riley commented.

"What did you do about it?" Catherine asked.

"Stole my dad's car and crashed it into the school."

Everyone silently agreed not to allow Riley to drive, if they ever end up in that situation.

Exiting the Safe room, Clyde looked left and right before beckoning the others to follow him. Allison strode out, staying calm while Dj practically leaped to be first. Riley and Catherine simply walked ahead while Steven began freaking out a little.

However, as they exited the mall the survivors noticed a lack of dead people, which was good in their opinion. But also, it made them startled to think where the infected had gone off too.

"We have to make as little noise as possible," Riley spoke up, "when Dj had caused a car to set off, loads of zombies kept showing up."

"Yeah, when a zombie farted back at my place, all the zombies went for it."

Allison got four disbelieving looks and one 'why did you say that?' look.

However, as they passed a tall building, a smoky figure appeared at the edge and shot their tongue out, the same person who had the long tongue. It rapped itself around Riley, who screamed.

Loudly.

Immediately loud groaning and growling could be heard. Clyde scowled, Steven panicked, Catherine sighed, Dj grinned and Allison was wondering how they were going to deal with this.

Meanwhile Riley struggled to get free and tried to see what was holding her up. However when she was about look at her captor, the grip around her face vanished and she feel to the floor. She heard cackling and coughing before the figure disappeared.

"Asshole," she hissed.

Whoever that smoker was, loved to cause mayhem for the group….or did it?

Luckily for the group, the horde was small and with the added help from the guns they had acquired, the horde was dealt within minutes.

However Riley was still in a bad mood for getting caught by the figure.

Continuing on, killing all zombies in the way and dealing with Clyde's sarcastic attitude, the group finally made it to Allison's house.

Allison felt relief flood her, she was going to see her husband again.

"I don't like the look of this," Clyde commented but everyone ignored him, as usual.

Allison unlocked the front door before letting the others in. The house was unusually quiet but Allison was used to it. Shutting the door, she smiled.

"I'll go check on Tom, why don't you guys relax?"

While the group began to get comfortable, Allison ran upstairs to go and check on Tom.

"Tom?" She called softly but got no response. Biting her lip, Allison knocked on his door, noticing the food he had left was still there, untouched.

And then she heard the strangest sound.

"_Heheheheheheheha!"_

….Was that laughing? Allison decided to take action and opened the door, only to freeze with a look of horror on her face.

Instead of seeing her husband sat on his wheelchair, she saw him actually prancing around the room. However, his clothes had been shredded, his bark was arched and his hands had turned to claws. The lips of his mouth looked as if it had been burnt off and she could see that his teeth were now rotten. His eyes were deranged and his hair was unruly.

Her husband had turned into a monster.

* * *

**A/N: **I bet you all know what Tom has turned into~

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


End file.
